


Prince Loki

by love_you_3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki Whump, M/M, Magic Collars, Platonic Cuddling, Slave Loki (Marvel), i hurt loki a lot, i'll add tags as i go, look i hate myself, lots of loki cuddling honestly, steve and loki friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_you_3000/pseuds/love_you_3000
Summary: Loki had escaped New York with the tesseract three years ago. For three years, Thor had been searching on and off for his wayward, traitor brother. However, when Odin dies, and a dark secret regarding Loki’s whereabouts is revealed to him, Thor cannot leave his brother to the fate forced upon him. He also knows that he cannot return him to Asgard, where further punishment would be demanded. Desperate and out of options, he appears in the Avengers’ Tower with a terrified, broken Loki in tow, and begs for his friends to take care of his brother while he comes up with a more permanent solution. What happens when the team starts to realize that Loki may not be as bad as he seemed? And what happens when they all start to form their own complicated relationships with the god of lies?





	Prince Loki

Loki held his breath as he pressed his torn back up to the metal pole he was chained to in a feeble attempt to hide. The fear wasn’t new, he’d felt it ever since he arrived in this place… however long ago that was. No, he was very used to the fear. What he  _ wasn’t  _ used to were the loud crashes and screams coming from outside his Master’s room, or his Master rushing out of a session with him without finishing with him. It was different and different usually meant bad things for Loki. He trembled and closed his eyes, continuing to press himself against the pole and make himself as small as possible. Maybe whoever it was wouldn’t see him. He knew it was a foolish hope--he was tied to a pole in the middle of the damn room, of course this unknown attacker would see him--but it was all he could do. He hid his face in his shoulder, eyes shut tight, and waited. He heard a gasp, followed by the sickening crunch of bone that Loki knew all too well. 

“Loki… oh brother, what have they done to you?” 

_ That voice… so familiar and warm, like a spark of light in a dark tunnel. But no--no it couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream or a cruel trick played upon him by his masters. _

Loki didn’t dare open his eyes, just kept himself pushed back and small, knees pulled up to his chest. He heard footsteps walking around him, and after a moment felt the chains around his wrists being trifled with. There was a deep sigh behind him. A hand ran down his back, over scars and open lashes, and he cried out, lunging as far forward as the chains would allow. His eyes flew open.

“Loki! Loki, I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you. Calm down, brother. I will get you out of here.”

Staring at Loki from across the room were the dead glossy eyes of his Master. His neck was bent at an unnatural angle, and a trickle of blood was spilling from the corner of his mouth. Loki’s mind went blank, and he felt numb. He gazed into those open eyes, trembling. Eyes that once gleamed at the chance to cause him pain, eyes that glared at him and looked down upon him. Now dead and unseeing across the room. Loki felt emotion bubbling in his chest, taking him over, before everything faded from view and he slumped down into the darkness.

  
  


\---------------------------------

**3 months earlier**

Thor stared out into the Midguardian sea, listening to the crashing waves and the wind rustling the grass around him. The air smelled of salt and flowers. It was beautiful here, but the occasion had Thor’s mind elsewhere. His father had called him here, claiming it as a matter of utmost importance. He had known that his father was not well and was dying for a few weeks, but knowledge didn’t make it any easier, especially after the passing of his mother. His father had been telling him much in the past days, final lessons, stories, anything and everything he wanted his son to hear before he was gone.

This felt different than those times. The air was more somber, and when Thor arrived, his father simply greeted him with a nod and a sad looking smile. He had said nothing for nearly fifteen minutes, just sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring into the rippling water below. 

“My son,” Odin finally spoke, “I have made a grave mistake. You may hate me for it. It may tarnish my memory in your head forever, but it must be confessed.”  
“Father,” Thor spoke quickly and with determination, “Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you, you know that.” A slow, bitter smile spread across Odin’s face.

“Oh, Thor. If only that were true.” Thor opened his mouth to speak, but stopped after receiving a sharp glance from his father. “Let me speak. Three years ago, I did something that I have come to deeply regret, and lied to you about it. Your brother,” that sparked Thor’s interest-Odin hadn’t used that word,  _ brother, _ in years, “Loki, he returned to Asgard when he escaped with the tesseract. He fell to his knees in front of me and begged my forgiveness. I, of course, did not give it to him. I had him chained and taken to the dungeons. Only hours later, a group of five Chitauri infiltrated Asgard and the castle, with an offer. They claimed that were I to give Loki over for punishment, the Chitauri and Thanos would leave Asgard in peace. It seemed a tempting offer; one traitorous life for the lives of thousands of innocents. I agreed. When they took him, they latched a collar around his neck-a seidr binder. As they took him, he begged not to leave him in the hands of those who would see him dead. I said nothing to him. The last words my son will have ever heard from me were to sentence him to prison…” Odin trailed off for a moment, and Thor’s anger spiked.

“If what you say to me is true, you do not have the right to call him son.” He growled, and Odin nodded and his shoulders slumped.

“You… you are right, of course. I let you search for him, knowing full well where he was all this time. He always was so good at hiding, it was not difficult to pretend that he was just being elusive. Yet, every day I grew to regret it more, but I knew I could do nothing to reverse it. I am… sorry, Thor. I know this will hurt you.”

“You were right, Father,” he spat the words out like they were poison, “Perhaps this is the one thing that makes me hate you. How could you? He was your son, my brother! And now he is dead, because of you.”  
“Not dead.” Odin whispered, still staring into the sea and avoiding Thor’s furious glare, “No, not dead at all. I have gone to Heimdall several times throughout these years. Most recently was a week ago. Your brother lives, but… he suffers, terribly.” Thor felt a range of emotions--anger, fear, betrayal, shock--but in that moment, he felt mostly relief. His brother was alive, he could be _saved._

“I will find him. I will do what you could not and get him back.” Thor snarled at Odin, almost an accusation, but mostly a promise. 

“I have no doubt of that.” 

And that was it. Thor turned away from his father, trekking through the tall grass consumed in thought, feeling very little and too much at the same time. 

“I am sorry, my son.” He heard from behind him, but he didn’t stop. He needed to drown in spirits, dull everything he felt. Yet, in all the emotion coursing through him, he couldn't find it in him to truly hate his father. He was betrayed and disappointed and angry, of course, but not hate

\---------------------------------

Thor spent that night and late into the next afternoon at a Midguardian bar, inhaling beer after beer until the world seemed just a little less real.

The next morning, Odin, great King of Asgard, died alone in his bed, begging for his sons.

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole genre is very new to me so tell me what you think and if you enjoy it or not!


End file.
